BIN TERE ADHOORA HU MAIN
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: Hi guys,its a Daya-Shreya story set during "CID GIRAFFTER SERIES"...plssss read & must review...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:HELLO EVERYONE!THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS IN MY LAST OS "S.H.M.Z.M.N"…LOVES TO YOU ALL….GUYS,ITS NOT A DAREYA STORY….IT IS A DESCRIPTION OF SHREYA'S FEELING ABOUT DAYA DURING "CID GIRAFTER SERIES"…IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL CONTINUE IT ACCORDING TO YOUR VIEWS…..**

**SPECIAL NOTE:I AM WRITING IT FOR ANUPAMA…..DEAR I KNOW ITS NOT ABOUT YOUR EXPECTATION….BUT I HOPE U WILL LIKE THE NEXT UPDATE…WHICH WILL CONTAIN DAYA & SHREYA AS WELL…BUT FOR NOW PLEASE ENJOY IT….A BIT DAREYA IS HERE AS FLASHBACK…..**

**GUYS PLSSSS READ….**

**HERE WE GO…..PLSSSS ENJOY…**

"_are Shreya kya hua,itna pareshaan kyu ho?"_

"_Shreya cmn yaar,off duty me bhi sir bulana zaruri hai?plsss muse sirf Daya bulao….sabse sir sun sunke muse aab khudko bhi sir bulane ka man karta hai…yaar tum to mat karo aisa….plss"_

"_tum bilkul chinta mat karo Shreya…..main jab tak zinda hu koi bhi tumhare sath kuch bura nehi kar sakta…"_

"_Thik hai Shreya..main khud bhi waha aajata hu….."_

"_Shreya tumhari tabiyat thik hai na?kya hua?bolo na…..doctor ke paas chalogi?"_

"_Tum jab muse Daya bulati ho to bohot acha lagta hai…..aise hi bulana….."_

"_Shreyaaaaaa…."_

"_take care Shreya…."_

"_Zindegi ki har musibat,har dukh aur har ek gham-khusi me main tumhare sath hu….wada raha…"_

**Kya hua..tera wada…**

**Wo kasam..wo irada….**

**Kya hua tera wada…..**

**Wo kasam…wo irada…..**

**Shreya stopped the car in jerk…**

She started crying badly placing her head in the steering…..

**Bhulega dil..jis din tumhe….**

**Wo din..zindegi ka akhri din hoga…**

Shreya(sobbing):sir…..kahan chale gaye aap….muse yun akela chodke…sir plsss laut ayiye na….ap bhul gaye apke wada…..

**Yaad hai musko tune kaha tha….**

**Tumse nehi ruthenge kabhi…**

She came out from car….

**Dil ki tarahse hath mile hai….**

**Kaise bhala chutenge kabhi…..**

**Bewafa ye bhi kya yaad nehi…..**

Shreya was standing in the beach in front of the water…..waves were touching her foot….

**Wo kehne wale….musko faredi….**

**Kaun faredi..hai ye bata….**

"pata hai Shreya…jab bhi dukh hota hai..ya tanhai satata hai…main yaha ata hu…thori der ke liye hi sahi par mera gham halka ho jata hai…."

**Kya hua…tera wada…**

**Wo kasam..wo irada!**

Shreya:sir aaj to main yaha khari hu..par mera gham to dur nehi ho raha hai….kyu sir?kya ye leher(wave) mere dard aur mere pukar ko sun nehi pa raha hai?...

It started raining…

**Kabhi jo badal barse…na dekhu tuse ankhe bharke…**

**Tu lage muse pehli barish ka dua….**

"Shreya barish me bhigte waqt na tum bikul bachi lagti ho…"

Shreya was crying…she was really wet in rain..

**Koi nehi…tere siwa mera yaha….**

Shreya:sir aaj barish me apki Shreya bachi nehi….ek tooti hui aur bikhri hui insan hi dikh rahi hai…"

**Pehle kabhi..na tune muse gham diya…**

**Phir muse kyu tanha kar diya….**

She spread her hands…tears were invisible in the rain…closed her eyes…..

"_Shreyaaaaa…..Shreyaaaaa…."_

Shreya opened her eyes in a jerk….

Shreya:Daya!...

**Guzare the jo lamhe pyaar ke…**

**Phir tune badli kyu adaaa….**

Shreya:muse..muse kyu aisa lag raha hai ki Daya sir muse pukar rahe hai!unhe meri zarurat hai…..kisi bhi tarah unhe dhoondke nikalna padega muse….kisi bhi tarah!

**Kabhi jo badal barse…naa dekhu tuse ankhe bharke…**

**Tu lage muse pehli barish ke dua…..**

**Flashback…..**

_Shreya was sitting alone in buro…Daya came inside…saw her sitting sadly….he felt something wrong….so went towards her…_

_Daya(softly):Shreya…._

_But got no answer….._

_Daya(shake her a bit):Shreya…Shreya…._

_Shreya(jerk):yes sir!_

_Daya:u ok Shreya?_

_Shreya:jee…jee sir…im alright…muse kya hoga?_

_Daya:kuch to hai my dear!kab se dekh raha hu tum tension me baithi ho…_

_Shreya was amazed at the "my dear"….tears came in her eyes & a drop fell from her eye….._

_Daya(shock):kya hua Shreya?maine kuch galat to nehi diya?tum ro kyu rahi ho?_

_Shreya(smiled & removed tear):no sir aapne kuch galat nehi kaha…..balki muse bohot achi lagi ki aap mere liye…._

_Daya:tumhare liye kya?_

_Shreya(smile):kuch nehi sir!chodiye na…_

_Shreya sat on chair….._

_Daya:kaam to zyada nehi hai…..to chalo….._

_Shreya:no sir,…ap jayiye….muse nehi jana hai….._

_Daya:ghar nehi jaogi kya?_

_Shreya:nehi!_

_Daya:acha thik hai mere sath chalo….._

_Shreya:kahan sir?_

_Daya:ek achi jagah…jahan jake sara gham dur ho jata hai….._

_Shreya:sach sir?_

_Daya:sach….chalo to sahi!_

_Shreya:ok sir!_

_They went n sat in car…Daya stopped the car beside the beach….they went there & sat on the sand…_

_Shreya was feeling good & secured with him…..she was looking downward…_

**Chahe kuch na kehna…..**

**Bhale chup tu rehna….**

**Muse hai pata tere pyar ka….**

_Daya:Shreya…..feeling good?_

_Shreya:hmmm…..really good sir….specially with you….._

_But she stopped after realizing what she said…_

**Teri jhuki nazar….teri haar ada….**

**Muse keh rahi hai ye dasta….**

_Shreya:apko pata hai sir….._

_Daya(cut):bataogi nehi to pata kaise chalega?_

_Shreya laughed relaxly…Daya felt happy after seeing her happy…._

**Khamos cehra…ankho pe pehra….**

**Khud hai gawah tere pyar ka….**

_Shreya:sir aaj subha na mom-dad ke bich bohot jhagra hua…..main kuch bolne gayi to muse dant diya aur main buro chali ayi….bhalai ka zamana hi nehi raha!(angry).._

_Daya(smiled):oh to issiliye Shreya madam ki mood kharab hai….._

_Shreya nodded like kid….._

_Daya(press her shoulder):lekin Shreya ho sakta hai na ki koi parishaani ho….isliye nehi bataya tumhe…_

_Shreya:main beti hu unki…..muse kyu nehi batayega?_

_Daya:dekho Shreya,har insaan ki kuch privacy hoti hai…..hogi koi personal reason….aur wolog tumhe pareshaan nehi karna chahte the,…_

_Shreya:par muse danta kyu?_

_Daya:awwww Shreya….pata nehi tum CID officer kaise ban gayi!waise apki dimag to case ke waqt itni tezi se chalti hai….to aab is case me thora dimag chalao na…._

_Shreya:matlab?_

_Daya:matlab ye ki jab insaan uljhan me ho to wo waise hi chidchida ho jata hai…tumhe pata hai jab mere upar stress hota hai main Abhi ko kitna satata hu!_

_Shreya:acha?_

_Daya:haan….aur aab ye gussa chodo aur jao mom-dad se baat karo…sab thik ho jayega…._

_Shreya:thank you sir!_

_Daya:your most welcome Madam!_

_Shreya:madam?_

_Daya:aab tum formal ho main bhi formal…._

_Shreya:ok ok sorry sir…..no thank you!_

_Daya laughed at this…..Shreya too…._

**Present…..**

Shreya:meri parishaani me jaise aap parishaan hote hai sir…waise main bhi to hoti hu…

Rain was stopped then….

Shreya:ap bilkul chinta mat karna sir….main apko kuch nehi hone dungi…jaise aapne zindegi ki haar problem me mera sahara bane hai waise hi main bhi apko kabhi dukh nehi hone dungi…!bhale hi maine kabhi apni pyar ki iqrar nehi ki par sach to ye hai ki main nehi jee sakti apke wagar…I will be there for you always Daya…I am always for you!promise….Shreya ki pakka promise…

She started car & went home….

**A/N:SO GUYS TELL ME DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT OR NOT!I WILL UPDATE IF I GET MINIMUM 25 REVIEWS…OTHERWISE NO UPDATE…..THIS IS THE END!**

**ANUPAMA:DEAR,PLSSS TELL ME HOWS IT?ALSO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT ONE?**

**RITESH:I SAW YOUR REVIEW & NOTICED THAT YOU WANT A STORY ON "DAYA-NIKHIL" BOND…..YEAH IT'S A VERY GOOD IDEA!THANKS FOR THAT….YOUR IDEA WILL HELP ME TO INCREASE MY VERSATILITY….I WILL TRY TO WRITE AS SOON AS I CAN…BUT YOU KNOW HUGE STUDY PRESSURE AS I TOLD IN MY PREVIOUS STORY!SO IT MAY TAKE TIME..BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT I WILL WRITE OBVIOUSLY….IF YOU CAN PLEASE GIVE ME A PLOT OR SITUATION OF IT!THANK YOU….**

**GUYS ONE THING,PLSSS DON'T EXPECT OVER DOSE OF ROMANCE FROM MY STORY….BECAUSE I CANT WRITE….I AM SORRY!**

**LAST OF ALL,PLEASE REVIEW….HATH PE DARD NEHI HONA CHAHYE!**

**THANKS FOR READING…..SRIJA…**


	2. Zindegani banaya hai tuse

**A/N:Guys it is the second chapter of this story or you say last..bcs I don't have much time…if I get time I'll surely continue it…but for now I'm making this chapter as an ending…I'm so sorry for this late update..but the study pressure is too much…..but still I'm managing….hope you will respond as per my expectation…..**

**Abt story:I showed Shreya's feelings abt Daya during CID GIRAFTER SERIES…now I'm continuing it after the series ends…& I said earlier tht romantics stuffs are not my subject…..i really cant write this type of romances….i apologize for it heartily…as I don't have enough time this update may not be as per expectation..although I'll try my best to reach at the top….hope u understand…thank you…**

**Special note:THANKS TO SUNDAS,ZOOMRA,DAREYA,D. , ,SHILPA,JYOTHI TAKU,GUEST,CONFIDENTGIRL,GUEST,KASHAYAP,DAREYA & ABHIRIKA,PRIYA,GUEST,ANUPAMA,RITESH,DUOANGEL,KIA MEHRA,GUEST,UMA,DAREYA,DAREYA789,KATIIY DIDI,RAJ,SNEHA….**

**A big thank you to all of you guys,thanks for waiting….**

**Guests:please its my humble request..plss mention your name….**

**Thanks to all silent readers….but guys it will be a pleasure feeling if you pls express your views abt story…anyways thank you so much for reading…**

**Hope I mentioned all the reviewers name but still if there is any name missing I'm seriously sorry…**

**Here we go..plsss enjoy….^_^**

**Next day….**

**CID buro,Mumbai,10 a.m.**

Shreya was roaming here & there holding her phone….she was trying to call but the man was not picking her phone up….it was making here more worried…..Purvi who was noticing her continuously atlast stood up & went to her while asking….."kya hua tumhe?yun is tarah parishaan kyu ho rahe ho?"

Shreya:ku..ku..kuch bhi to nehi…muse kya hoga?

Purvi:acha?Daya sir ph nehi utha rahe?

Shreya:nehi…kab se try kar rahi hu….(after realizing)..i..i mean bas abhi taq wo aye nehi to bas…to..

Purvi:samaz gayi…isliye madam subha se tension me h..

Shreya:plss yr..aisa kuch nehi h..

Purvi:haan!to maine kab kaha ki AISAAA KUCH HAI?Hmm..

Shreya:tumhe kaam hoga Purvi…

Purvi:bilkul h..par meri kaam hai tumhe tang karna…

Shreya:plsss yr..ek to main parishan hu aur upar se tum ho ki…

Purvi:ek baat kahegi?

Shreya:bolo…

Purvi:tum agar unse itna pyar karti ho to iqrar kyu nehi karti?

Shreya(shock):Purvi!plss yr..kya bole ja rahi ho?

Purvi:kyu?muse to nehi lagta ki maine kuch galat boli…Shreya,yr ye teri life ka sawal h…

Shreya:sahi waqt ka intazar h yr….abhi bolna thik nhi h…

Purvi:oh cmn Shreya!tumhara ye sahi waqt kab ayegi?haan..aur kitna intazaar karegi?

Shreya:Purvi plss close this topic yr…

Purvi:tum har bar iss tarah se baat ko taal nehi sakte Shreya…tum unse pyar karti ho aur isme kuch galti nehi h…..aur sun le agr isbar tune nehi boli na to hum Daya sir k liye larki dekhna shuru karenge…

Shreya:wht?kya keh rahi ho?

Purvi:kyu Shreya?tumhe kya?

Shreya:Purvi sab jnke bhi tu ye keh rahi h…kamal h..

Purvi:kamal to tum karti ho Shreya..n now its too late…..ok..tum bas ek bar apne mooh se mere samne hi bolo ki tum unse pyar karti ho….mai kabhi kuch nehi bolungi tuse..i promise….bas ekbar..

Shreya:Purvi mai…

Purvi:bas ek bar…plss Shreya…yr yaha sirf main hi hu..plsss…

Shreya(holding her breath):I LOVE DAYA…I LOVE DAYA SO MUCH….I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU….

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind….they were shocked to see duo standing at door step….files fell down from Daya's hand…he was just speechless…where Abhi & Purvi were so much happy for this…Shreya's eyes were full of tears…..she was just standing looking at the floor…she was very scared..a fear of rejection from Daya's side…..she just unintentionally shared her feeling in front of him….

Abhi pressed his buddy's shoulder….Daya slowly moved towards her…..she was just dying in fear…..she just wanted to run out…Daya stood in front of here….Shreya's hands were trembling..she was just sweating badly…

Daya:meri taraf dekho Shreya…

**Zindegi se churake..zindegi me basake…..**

**But Shreya didn't move her face…**

**Zindegani banaya hai tuse…..**

Daya(shout):just look at me Shreya…

Shreya looked at him with teary eyes…..

Daya(soft):tum pyar karti ho muzse?

**Ruthe rabko manake….azmako jhukake…**

**Zindegani banaya hai tuse….**

Shreya nodded silently…..

Daya:sach me Shreya?u love me?

Shreya(teary):jee..jee sir..

**Mehfoos tu,,mehsoos kar…**

**Tere pas hu main sada….**

**Tuzse nehi ho sakta mai pal bhi ab juda…..**

Daya hugged her tightly…Shreya was shocked but she also hugged him…

**Tu mila to jaise main jee gaya…**

**Tu mila vukammo mai ho gaya…..**

Abhi & Purvi clapped for them….they were really happy….

They seperated….Daya knelt down in front of her…..Shreya was surprised…

Daya(hold her hand):I love you too Shreya…I too love you a lot…..a lot…

Tears were rolling from her cheeks…..she was so much happy…..

Daya stood up…..looked at Abhi….Abhi came & hugged him tightly…..

Abhi(in hug):Daya aaj main boht khush hu yr….bht zyada khush hu meri jaan..aj tune muse ek anmol khusi diya h….

Daya left him….

Daya:main bhi khush hu boss….bht khush hu….

Purvi hugged Shreya tightly….

Purvi:kyu meri pari,khush hai?

Shreya nodded in a true smile…..

Shreya went to Abhi….Abhi pat her head….

Abhi(smile):khush raho beta…bht khush raho…

Shreya:yes sir…

Purvi:sir sach hi kehte hai..jodiya upar se banke ate hai…..warna iss tarah propose karna..oh my God!i'm sooooo happy today…

All smiled..

Abhi:aj aur koi nehi ayega….raat ko party h..to tayari karne gaye h..ACP sir bhi wahi h..Hotel Diamond Palace me…..

Daya:haan….hum to bas yaha ek bar sab dekhne aye the…aur tum dono?

Purvi:bhagwan ne bheja tha sir aur kya?

Shreya:Purvi yr ab to chup reh…sir hum bhi kaam dekhne hi aye the….

Abhi:haan aur kaam karte karte pyar ka iqrar ho gaya….wah bhai!acha abhi tum dono ghar jao..raat ko party me milte hai….k?

Shreya:ok sir….par Purvi muse na shopping karni h…

Purvi:acha!lekin yr wo muse na ek informar se milna h…tu Daya sir ke sath chali ja…

Shreya:wht?

Abhi:haan sahi hi keh rahi h…jao tum dono..main zara hotel se sab arrangements dekh kar ata hu….

Daya:par boss..

Abhi:par war kuch nehi Daya….tum jaoge…bas!

Purvi:chal na Shreya…muse late ho rahi h…

They went out of buro…Purvi went to her home as it was just a plan..Abhi went to hotel…

Dareya went to shopping mall…Shreya was choosing dresses…..

Shreya:sir ap bataiye…kaunsa zyada achi h?ye blue wali ya white?

Daya:tum jitni khubsurat ho sab suit karenge….kuch bhi lelo..

Shreya(blush):sir kya aap bhi na!acha ok…..ye blue wali leti hu…ok?

Daya:good choice…..

After shopping they returned to home…..

**HOTEL DIAMOND PALACE,7 P.M.**

ACP:sab aagaye?

Abhi:haan sir….acha Daya musics ki arrangement ho gaya na thik se?

Daya who was looking at the angel in blue dress didn't answer….

Abhi:lo!ye to gaya…are bhai Daya,,,zara hume bhi dekh lo….

Daya(jerk):so/sorry boss,,…bolo..

Abhi:kuch nehi..tum rehne do…plsssss…

Purvi(at mike):hello ladies & gentlemen….welcome to the party…well,it's the time of dance…so I'm requesting everybody to come on the dance floor…enjoy…

With this all went to the dance floor….couples were ABHIRIKA,DAREYA,RAJVI,VIVESHA,SACHIN-DIVYA,KAVIN-PUJA & all…

**Surkhwala sooswala..waisewala love…hota hai jo love se zyada…**

**Ishqwala love….**

**Hua jo darte bhi to humko aaj kuch zyada hua…**

**Ishqwala love….**

They all were dancing..

**Teri neend jaise pehli baar tooti h..**

**Ankhe moorke maine dekhi h subha….**

After dancing all clapped for them…

They ate the tasty foods…..

Acp:so party is over…..hope aap sabne boht enjoy kiya….

Shreya:jee sir….n thanks to Dushyant….

Abhi:Daya zara Shreya ko ghar chod dena n main ACP sir,Freddy aur Sachin ko chod deta hu…..baki sabke paas gari h…

They said to good bye to each other…n went off….

In car…..

Daya was driving…..Shreya was sitting silently,..

Daya:aj bht sundar lag rahi h aap…

Shreya(smile):thank you sir..ap bhi bht ache lag rahe the…

Daya:Shreya u r such a nice dancer…..

Shreya:thanks sir..bas kuch khas nehi….aise hi kar leti hu,….

**Hui dhoop zyada leke roshni teri…**

**Din chara..ishqwala love…..**

The car stopped in front of Shreya's home….

She got down….

Shreya:thank you sir,..ap ander nehi ayenge..

Daya:Abhi wait kar raha h Shreya..

**Kyu na aisa hota..**

**Jo milte tum..ho jate gum…**

Shreya:kk sir….

Daya:bye..

Shreya:bye…

Shreya turned back….

Daya:Shreyaaa…..

Shreya :kya hua sir..

Daya:I love you a lot my angel…

Shreya was standstill….tears fell from her eyes,,,,,

Shreya:I too love you a lot…

She ran from there…..Daya returned home…after talking with Abhi he went to his room…he was going to call Shreya…he saw a msg…."THANKS FOR BEING MY LIFE….SHREYA"

He replied…"I'M GRATEFUL TO HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE..ANGEL.."

Shreya replied.."LOVE YOU A LOT…."

Daya.."LOVE YOU TOO ANGEL"

Shreya…"GOOD NIGHT..HAVE A SWEET SLEEP"

Daya..:GOOD NIGHT SHREYA…..SWEET DREAMS.."

**Agar ye usko bhi hua hai..**

**Phir bhi musko zyada hua..**

**Shurk wala..sooswala..waisewala love/…**

**Hota h jo loves se zyada…**

**Ishqwala love…..**

**A/N:I know its not good…actually I didn't get any idea else….so yehi likh di….**

**Boring laga to I'm sorry…**

**Plsss must review…writing of next chapter is depending on your feedbacks…also on my spare times….anyways,plsss review….**

**Thanks for reading…..take care…..God bless you all…Srija…**


End file.
